The Return of Quel'Delar quest chain
or others |ss=Quel'Delar.jpg }} This quest chain is started by a , an item found as a random drop in the Frozen Halls. While the quests involved for each faction are different, their differences reflect negotiating the strife between the factions, rather than different processes. In this chain, the player is instrumental in recovering a book that aids in identifying the hilt, and then in rebuilding the sword it had originally been a part of. The Return of Quel'Delar The Dragonforged Hilt Among the wreckage you and your companions have left in the Frozen Halls, you find a . ; / You examine the hilt and consider that your faction's representatives to the Argent Tournament would be interested in hearing about it. :Alliance characters are directed to Caladis Brightspear of the Silver Covenant. Horde characters are referred to Myralion Sunblaze of the Sunreavers. Both are at Quel'Delar's Rest, just south of the Argent Tournament Grounds in Icecrown. Your contact finds the hilt designs hauntingly familiar, but cannot identify them. ; / Your contact at Quel'Delar's Rest asks you to go to Wyrmrest Temple to talk to Krasus - also known as the red dragon Korialstrasz - about the sword. You meet with Krasus, but it turns out he'd already loaned out his reference book to an earlier visitor. While you are talking with Krasus, Kalecgos flys in and assumes his half-elven guise. Krasus turns to Kalecgos for aid. Kalecgos is leery, having been burned by mortals wielding draconic artifacts before. Alexstrasza puts an end to debate, noting that mortal champions have been using the Prismatic Blades against evil for quite some time now. Krasus urges you to meet with another contact in Dalaran. :Alliance characters turn to at the Silver Enclave. Horde characters are directed to in the Filthy Animal. ; / Your contact has discovered that the other side has an intelligence agent (spy) in the Underbelly. You are assigned to stop him, and retrieve any information he may have on him. Pretty much right where your agent told you, is the spy. You defeat him ... and the people nearby don't even cry out. The Underbelly is just that kind of place. You search the body and find a note. The spy was to be a courier, taking the book to Quel'Delar's Rest. ; / You are directed to go to Shandy Glossgleam, who operates an elemental-powered laundry on the balcony above Threads of Fate in Dalaran. Shandy owes a few favors to people, including your contact. You meet with Shandy, and he's willing to help you, if you help him with the current load of laundry. As Shandy calls out instructions, you toss clothes into the wash, the elemental cleans them and tosses them on the clothes lines. After a bit, the laundry is done, and you "borrow" a tabard, promising to return it shortly. ; / Your contact enchants the tabard to allow you to slip past the guards and meet with the person who borrowed the book from Wyrmrest. It works like ... well, a charm. You tell your contact you're ready to deliver his tome, he hands it to you, and you walk out with him none the wiser. :Each side is directing you to the Dalaran contact for the opposing faction. Note that this is a unique opportunity for characters to enter the area reserved to the other faction. ; / Your contact takes the enchanted tabard back (to return to Shandy), and directs you back to Quel'Delar's Rest. You return to Icecrown, book in hand. You meet there with the Silver Covenant / Sunreavers representative there who starts leafing through the book. He soon identifies it, but... Out of nowhere, Blood-Queen Lana'thel appears. The guards rush toward her, but she encases them in blocks of ice. She describes the history of Quel'Delar, its connection to Quel'Serrar, and how the blade came to be broken. Before leaving again, she announces, "Quel'Delar will never serve another!" Your representative, though, vows to see the sword restored. The restoration of Quel'Delar :''Once again, the quests revolve around or at Quel'Delar's Rest. ; | The first step is to remake the blade. You are instructed to enter the Pit of Saron, find sufficient Infused Saronite Bars, and use Forgemaster Garfrost's hammer to reforge the sword. The Pit of Saron is no place to go alone. For this, you recruit a group of friends. It's a giant hammer, as would befit the giant who uses it. He doesn't give it up willingly, but you manage to claw it from his cold, dead hands. The scourge guarding the infused saronite are similarly reluctant to part with their charges. But in the end, a large number of scourge lay dead (again), and you hold in your hands a blade composed of infused saronite. ; / Returning to Quel'Delar's rest with the Reforged Quel'Delar, it is determined that the saronite is too brittle to last in battle, and must be tempered. Your next task, then, is to temper the blade. A powerful blade like this can safely be tempered only in a location like the Crucible of Souls in the Frozen Halls. (Found at the end of the Forge of Souls instance.) Again, you recruit friends to assist you, and trek through the perils of the Forge of Souls. With the Devourer of Souls defeated behind you, you use the Crucible of Souls, and retrieve the Tempered Quel'Delar. ; / Quel'Delar, however, has not responded as you and your representative had thought it would. It sits quietly in its sheath, showing no signs of power. Yet, the sword pulls at you, as if possessed of a will of its own. You don't know why it pulls you, but unless you bring it where it wants to go, you may never know. You find that the sword pulls you to the Halls of Reflection. Your representative tells you he will wait in The Frozen Halls outside while you go in to see what the sword wants. You approach Frostmourne with Quel'Delar, and Uther the Lightbringer appears, warning you not to approach. Too late, though, as Quel'Delar leaps to life and whirls around toward you. You are forced to subdue the sword lest it take your life. :This can be done fairly easily by two people, one to fight the sword, one to keep the other person alive. Quel'Delar has about 200k HP. Uther tells you that you've forged the sword from the very blood of an old god, and instructs you to swiftly take Quel'Delar to the Sunwell, where it can be purified. The new bearer of Quel'Delar ; / As promised, you find your representative waiting for you in the Frozen Halls. He tells you to that Uther is undoubtably right, that you won't be able to maintain control of Quel'Delar while it still has the Lich King's influence upon it. He directs you to go to the Isle of Quel'Danas and speak to Halduron Brightwing, who will be inspecting the guards at the Sunwell. From Icecrown citadel to Quel'Danas is a sizable journey by boat, but other means are available to you. (Portals in Dalaran to Shattrath City and from there to the island make it fairly painless.) You soon arrive at the entrance to the Sunwell, and face the Sunwell Guards, along with Halduron Brightwing himself. ; / Halduron proclaims that the Sunwell is a sacred place for his people, and no place for tourists and curiosity seekers. You explain your mission, however, and he relents - slightly. He explains that the last bearer of Quel'Delar, Thalorien Dawnseeker, fell in a holding action against the Scourge, buying time for his men to prepare for the defense of the Sunwell. If his spirit gives you its blessing, he is willing to admit you to the Sunwell. As directed, you go to the Dead Scar on the Island, where the Scourge army had passed. There you find the remains of Thalorien Dawnseeker. Quel'Delar awakens echoes of the past. You see Thalorien Dawnseeker ordering his men to withdraw to the Sunwell. As they leave, Thalorien's ghost notices you, and asks if you will stay to aid him against the Scourge. The ghost of Morlen Coldgrip appears before the two of you, and sends wave after wave of (ghostly) undead minions against you, until finally he determines to kill you himself. Unlike the past, where Thalorien fell in combat, you are able this time to save him. Thalorien recognizes that you bear Quel'Delar, and proclaims that the blade has chosen you to be its new wielder. :Note: In the Horde version, it is the blade that is tested by this, not the wielder. ; / You return to Halduron Brightwing at the entrance to the Sunwell, who admits to surprise at your success. He tells you that the leaders of Silvermoon City await inside the Sunwell chamber. You are told that the sword will bond to you once it is immersed in the Sunwell. You speak to a Warden of the Sunwell, and are escorted inside to the Shrine of the Eclipse. You see gathered there are a number of Sunwell Honor Guards, as well as Lor'themar Theron, Lady Liadrin, Grand Magister Rommath and Captain Auric Sunchaser. Your approach is heralded by Chamberlain Galiros, announcing you as the bearer of Quel'Delar. :What follows is taken from the Alliance path of this quest. The Horde version is the same, with the exception of blood elf players, who will see a unique version of events. You approach the Sunwell, and place Quel'Delar within. Grand Magister Rommath confirms that it is, indeed, Quel'Delar. Lor'themar Theron thanks you for restoring Quel'Delar to its rightful owners, and arrogantly reaches to take it, only to be thrown across the room by the sword. Grand Magister Rommath encases you in a block of ice. The honor guard encircle you and demand you surrender. Fortunately, Auric Sunchaser calms things down, and explains that "Quel'Delar is not chosen, it chooses its own master". Rommath reluctantly agrees, and instructs the guards to return to their posts. Greatly disappointed, Rommath instructs you to take the sword and leave, and has a sharp word for Captain Sunchaser as well. Sunchaser directs you to take the sword through the portal provided, and thanks you for having restored Quel'Delar. :''Note: be sure to retrieve Quel'Delar from the Sunwell! Victory! At this point, one of three things can happen. Sword wielders ; / Your representative ( Caladis Brightspear / Myralion Sunblaze) directs you to the Violet Citadel, where the leader of the Silver Covenant / Sunreavers awaits. The leader congratulates you personally, and notes that already Quel'Delar is adapting itself to your strengths. More, he announces to the entire city that you are the new bearer of Quel'Delar! :''If you are not a blood elf, Archmage Aethas Sunreaver notes that Quel'Delar has chosen to serve an outsider. This is a slight variation of the quest other members of the Horde receive. Others Characters who cannot wield swords still get nifty rewards, just not Quel'Delar. ; / Your representative sends you to Justicar Mariel Trueheart (instead of the the head of your faction). Rewards You earn . Sword wielders are able to choose one of: Classes that cannot wield swords are instead given the choice of: Videos Notes Summary All the quests in this chain have a required level of 80 to accept. # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # / # one of: #: #: #: #: #: #: Category:Icecrown Citadel quests Category:Icecrown quests